There Are Things Worse
by Chibi Kawaii
Summary: Trunks reflects on childhood friendships.


Authors Note: Whoo hoo a 3 day vacation! Got my homework done, attempted to do my art project, and cleaned my room. I thought I deserved a break and allowed my creative juices to flow. Never mind the fact that my writing still sucks.

By the way.. Sorry if I offend any one about my description of the word Popular. I am just going by the stereotypes cuz, that's what makes my story make sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Reptar from Rugrats.

There Are Things Worse

Trunks Vegeta Briefs, naturally the most popular boy in school, but not in a way you'd expect. Normally, if you were athletic, god looking, or rich, you were popular. Trunks had all of these qualities, along with personality and brains. But that was not why he is popular. He was popular because of the mystery behind his smile and in his blue eyes. This intrigued everyone.

What's so mysterious about our protagonist you ask? Well it's obvious isn't it? Nobody knows the real Trunks Briefs. No, he's not a poser or a loner. He had friends, but no best friends. No one has ever had an intimate conversation about his life with Trunks. Of course, people knew his favorite foods, music and stuff. But Trunks would never let any one know who he is. He always made sure to be careful about what he said.

@@&@@

The bell rang and the once quiet and empty halls of Orange Star High school filled with the type of noise only teenagers could make. "Hey Trunks, How ya doin'?" A girl in blue jeans and a tube top purred.

"Oh" Trunks said turning to the girl. "Hi Cherish, How are you?"

"Yo Trunks! Heads up." A boy in a varsity football jacket called as he tossed Trunks a football .

"Hey Tyler!" Trunks said catching the ball with ease. Throwing it back he yelled, "Great touchdown last night."

"Couldn't have done it with out your awesome pass."

"Hey Trunks wussup!" Tyler's twin sister yelled intercepting the pass. "Watcha got next?"

"Uh Jade, I have English with you."

"Oh yeah. I guess I was trying so hard to forget cuz, I didn't do my homework."

"Laughing he put his arm around her and ushered her into the classroom. "Don't worry. I hear we have a sub today."

The two sat down and waited for their sub to tell them what to do. Turning from the board, the teacher began. "Ok, your teacher is not here today, so I am your sub, Mr. Rox. Since this is an English class, you are to write a 1 page essay on what you learned from your childhood." Glancing at Trunks he added, "I want this to be legit. I don't want any, "I learned not to put things up my nose." papers. You may begin."

Everyone in the class grew excited. Not because they liked the assignment, but because they finally had a chance to get a little insight on who Trunks is.

@@&@@

When it was time to read their essays aloud, no hands went up. Trunks knew why. He heard all the whispering. He knew how much they wanted to know who he was. Now that he thought about it, the only reason he kept this charade going was to keep things interesting. He decided to put an end to this. He raised his hand.

He stood up, paper in hand. He took a deep breath. He was about to let these people in on the most intimate aspect of his life. Putting on a calm face he started. His voice was strong, knowing, and orderly. Just how a prince's voice should be.

"Every one has childhood friends. When your a kid, you know that you'd be friends forever. But things happen. Kids move away, you go to different schools, you drift apart. I had a best friend. His name was Son Goten."

Whispers erupted from the students. They all recognized that name. Years ago, they remembered seeing a black haired boy fight amazingly at the world tournament. They remembered the outstanding match between he and Trunks. What ever happened to him? It was like that entire group of warriors just disappeared one day.

As the whispers died down, Trunks continued. "Goten and I were the best of friends. It was like our friendship was expected, considering our parents were childhood friends. We did everything together. And I mean everything." Trunks smiled as he remembered those times he had with Goten. "Heh, we always got into trouble. From playing pranks on grownups, to blowing up my moms lab, to impersonating Mighty Mask at the Tenkai Budakai. The best thing about our friendship was that we were always there for each other. We always had each others backs. Which resulted in us suffering from punishments together.

Like all childhood friends, we believed we'd be friends forever. But where is he now? you all ask. No, he didn't move away. No we didn't drift apart. We never got a chance to. Something else took our ongoing friendship away. Something happened. Goten died. He was only 8, I was only 9.

9 years have past, and I never met anyone as great as Goten. No one could ever take his place. He turns 17 today. We used to love this time. For two weeks, we'd be the same age. For two weeks, we'd be equal.

As I walk down these halls, I realize that there are things worse. There are things worse than losing your friends to death. I don't understand how you could just lose contact or drift apart." Trunks said. His eyes looking around accusingly. "Is it because you can't take 10 minutes out of your day to talk to your best friends? Goten and I never got that chance. Hell, Goten never got a chance to live! You all have a chance to keep your best friends. And yet, you take each other for granted. And that to me, is so much worse than losing each other to death."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Trunks grabbed his belongings and left the room, leaving 25 very shocked students. Upon reaching a secluded spot in the city, Trunks took flight.

As he flew, Trunks thought about all the times he had with Goten. Tears brimmed his eyes as he remembered all the fun they had. All those mishaps. All those disagreements. Their fumbled on the spot lies, and their dreams for the future.

Landing he smiled, "Hey Goten. Happy seventeenth." Sitting next to the headstone he continued. "I brought you something." Reaching into his bag he pulled out a Reptar Bar. "Who woulda thought that they'd combine the two things you love most. Lizards and chocolate.

You know what I was thinking about today? I was wondering if we'd still be best friends if you were still alive. But you know, I know we would. 'Cause, maybe it's just in our blood. Our families been friends since they were kids too. Even if that's not enough, were saiyan. Dad says that a saiyan bond is one of the strongest connections their is."

Sighing he continued, "As much as I miss you, I'm in no hurry to join you. I hope you understand that. I have to work on making sure both our dreams come true. I know your always here for me. But, I wish I had some sort of reassurance. To make sure you always got my back." Something in the soft lush grass caught Trunk's attention. Picking it up he smiled, knowing exactly what it was.

It was a diamond earring. In it was a tint of blue swirls. He knew it was Goten's chi. Even though he could just barley feel it. Goten always had a thing for diamonds. He loved the way it sparkled and glowed. He was always easily distracted by shiny things. 

Trunks winced in pain as he put it in his left ear, piercing it himself. "A little pain comes with reassurance. Thanks Goten. Enjoy these two weeks. "cause after that, I'm 18, Hah!"

The End.

Authors Notes: I was inspired to write this when I suddenly decided to write a letter to my Best Friend Angelica. We haven't seen each other in almost a year. But we are making plans to hang out again. I hope you never let you drift away from your best friends. I learned that friends are hard to replace.

Self Insertion! Can you guess which one I am? I even put my brother in too!


End file.
